Sims Big Brother 5
Sims Big Brother 5 is the fifth season of Total Sims Series. It consists 20 episodes with 16 players in the house. The host is Jakey and the prize is $1,000,000 once again. Alex- From season 1 total sims island and season 1 big brother, she returns back for another season! Alex is best friends with the vets James, Melissa, and Tyson. She is also friends with Carly, Isaac, Jade, Kylie, Sabrina, and Tyquan. Alex made finals with Jade and Melissa but lost the battle due to Jade winning the million dollars. She was evicted on day 74 Finale Day and placed 2nd. Alex is the runnerup of sims big brother 5. Antonia- 27 years old, a newbie, and both Paolo and Lily's sister. Antonia Mallow is a hairstylist in Texas and friends with mostly anyone but she is enemies with Melissa is known to be sisters with Celeste who targeted Lily on Big Brother 4. Antonia was evicted on Day 17 before Isaac. She competed in a special comeback challenge with other evicted members but lost. Antonia placed 17th and never made jury. Carly- 25 years old, a newbie, sister of Camryn, Ivy, Jade, Victoria, cousin of Andres, Ariana, James, and Jade's twin. Carly is a web star living in Seattle Washington. She sticks with Jade most of the time and is friends with the vets Alex and Melissa, newbies Kylie and Sabrina. Carly had a crush on Kaleb and is now dating him. Carly was evicted on Day 59 after Sabrina. She placed 7th and is the fifth member of jury. Carly voted Jade to win. Dean- 24 years old and a newbie. Dean is a retail clerk living in Miami Florida. He is best buds with most of the guys like Dylan, Isaac, and Kaleb. Dean felt like he had a crush on Jade but never admitted his feelings to her until he was evicted. He placed 9th and is the third member of jury. Dean voted Jade to win. Dylan- 23 years old and a newbie. Dylan is currently unemployed living in Detroit Michigan. He is best buds with most of the guys like Dean, Isaac, and Kaleb. Dylan was evicted on Day 45 after Hannah. He placed 10th and is the second member of the jury. Dylan voted Jade to win. Hannah- 23 years old, a newbie, sisters of Ava, Jason, and Sofia. Hannah is a Barista living in West Hollywood California. She is friends with Sabrina most of the time. Hannah tried her best to make jury and succeeded. She was evicted on Day 45 before Dylan. Hannah placed 11th and is the first member of the jury. She voted Jade to win. Isaac- 29 years old, a newbie, and a very energetic guy. Isaac is a doctor from London England. He is very friendly towards many people around the house. Isaac was evicted on Day 17 after Antonia. He competed in a special comeback challenge with other evicted members but lost. Isaac placed 16th and never made jury. Jade- 25 years old, a newbie, sister of Camryn, Carly, Ivy, Victoria, cousin of Andres, Ariana, James, and Carly's twin. Jade is a singer living in Los Angeles California. She sticks with Carly most of the time and is friends with vets Alex and Melissa, newbies Kylie and Sabrina. Jade felt like she had a crush on Dean but never admitted until he was evicted. Jade made finals with Alex and Melissa and won the battle against the vets and the million dollars. She placed 1st and is the true winner of sims big brother 5. James- From Season 3 Boys vs Girls, he returns for another season! James is best friends with the vets Alex, Melissa, and Tyson. He happens to be related to the twins Carly and Jade. James was evicted on day 31 and competed in a special comeback challenge with other evicted members but lost. He placed 13th and never made jury. Kaleb- 22 years old and a newbie. Kaleb is a police officer from Willard Ohio. His full name is actually Kaleb Walton Flashes Pride. He is friends with Carly, Jade, and Kylie. Kaleb had developed a crush on Carly and is now dating her. He had fights with the vets Alex, Melissa, and Tyson during days 59-66. Kaleb was evicted on Day 31 before James and competed in a special comeback challenge with other evicted members and lost. He later snuck back in the house on Day 38 to evict Tyquan after Kylie returned in the house. Kaleb was re-evicted on day 67 before Kylie and placed 5th. He is the seventh member of jury. Kaleb voted Jade to win. Kylie- 21 years old, a newbie, Kaycee's sister and Seth's cousin. Kylie is a bartender from Los Angeles California. She is frenemies with Sabrina for flirting on Tyquan. Kylie was evicted on Day 24 but won the special comeback challenge and returned in the house. She was re-evicted on day 67 after Kaleb and placed 4th. Kylie is the eight member of jury. She voted Jade to win. Melissa- From Season 3 Boys vs Girls to Season 5 All Stars to Sims Big Brother 1, she returns for another season! Melissa is best friends with the vets Alex, James, and Tyson. She is also friends with Carly, Isaac, Jade, Kylie, Sabrina, and Tyquan. Melissa made finals with Alex and Jade but lost the battle due to Jade winning the million dollars. She was evicted on Day 74 Finale Day and placed 3rd. Melissa is the ninth and final member of jury. She voted Alex to win. Rudolf- 60 years old, a newbie, and Stelios, Takis, and Ert's father. Rudolf is a car company director from Germany and a father of Stelios, Takis, and Ert. He is the oldest house-guest of Big Brother. Rudolf became the first house-guest evicted on Day 10. He competed in a special comeback challenge with other evicted members but lost. Rudolf placed 18th and never made jury. Sabrina- 19 years old, a newbie, and sisters of Caroline, Tiffany, Allison, Karolina, Krista, and cousins of Benjamin and Thomas. Sabrina is a model working for Tyra Banks living in Los Angeles California. She is frenemies with Kylie most of the time due to flirting on Tyquan. Sabrina may be a Gemini but is not known if she has a twin gonna compete for sims big brother 6. She was evicted on Day 59 before Carly. Sabrina placed 8th and is the fourth member of jury. She voted Jade to win. Tyquan- 26 years old, a newbie, and a brother of Jonathan, Jonas, and Shaniqua. Tyquan is a Restaurant Manager from Chicago Illinois. He is very flirty on most girls like Kylie and Sabrina. He was evicted on day 38 due to Kaleb evicting Tyquan himself. Tyquan never competed in a special comeback challenge nor join jury. He placed 12th. Tyson- From Season 2 Whodunit to Season 5 All Stars to Season 6 Pahkitew Island, he returns for another season! Tyson is best friends with the vets Alex, James, and Melissa. He is still together in a relationship with Melissa as Husband and Wife. Tyson is friends with Isaac, Kaleb, and Tyquan. He was evicted on day 65. Tyson placed 6th and is the sixth member of jury. He voted Alex to win.